


Truth or Dare

by fonduelefou (IntoTheStardust)



Series: Phanfic Song Challenge [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Marianas Trench - Freeform, Phan song fic challenge, Phanfiction, Song fic, Truth or Dare, phanfic song challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheStardust/pseuds/fonduelefou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet based on Marianas Trench's song, "Truth or Dare"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

“Phil!” Dan said loudly from his spot on the couch, laying across it with his legs on the headrest area.

“Mhm?” Phil replied, lifting his head up from the couch, next to Dan's stomach.

“Truth or dare?” 

“Uhhh...truth? No, dare! No, no, truth!” Phil answered quickly.

“Okay, who's the most attractive person in this room?” Dan asked curiously.

“What, apart from me, you mean?” Phil joked, before continuing, “You. At least, in my opinion.”

“Hey Chris, maybe 2022 will happen after all!” PJ teased, sticking his head out from between the pile of blankets he was wrapped under.

“It will, just you watch! I'm already planning the whole event. I've decided on blue and gold as the feature colours, what do you think?” Chris joined him, leaning back on his elbows with a grin on his face. 

“Oh shush!” Dan said with a wave of his hand, though he was smiling. 

Phil lifted his shot glass and filled it with tequila, downing it in one swallow before turning to face Chris. “Chris, truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Chris replied immediately. 

“Have you ever kissed, or thought about kissing, PJ?”

“Yup.” Chris answered with a smirk.

“Really?” Dan asked, surprised. “Wait, which one? Thought of kissing him, or have you two actually kissed?”

Chris shook his head, “I've answered Phil's question, you'll get nothing more out of me!”

Dan and Phil sighed, while PJ laughed at their apparent frustration. Chris swallowed a shot before turning to Phil.

“Truth or dare?”

“Why does everyone always pick me?” Phil asked with a groan. “I'll pick dare this time, then.”

“I dare you...” Chris tapped a finger against his chin, thinking. “To take three more shots. All at once.”

“Do you want to kill me? I'm going to die of liver failure!” Phil insisted, though he grabbed the bottle of tequila and downed three shot glasses full of the clear liquid. Chris then took the bottle and took another shot for himself, then passed one along to PJ as well.

“Whoa, okay, alright, um...” Phil began. “Peej, truth or dare?”  
“I'm gonna go with...truth?”

“Ummm... Do you actually think me and Dan are going to end up marrying each other?”

“Obviously. Who doesn't these days?” PJ answered easily.

“Okay, whose turn is it?” Chris asked, tilting his head back on the floor and closing his eyes.

“Phil, isn't it yours?” Dan asked.

“No, I just went! Haven't either of you been paying attention?” Phil replied incredulously, to which he got a 'no, not really' from Dan and a 'too tired' from Chris. “It's PJ's turn.” Phil said exasperatedly. 

PJ peeked out from between his cocoon of blankets, and said in a singsong voice, “Are you sure?”

“Yes!” The other three chorused. 

PJ grinned, then said, “Dan, truth or dare?”

“Um...I'll go with dare.” Dan answered, before taking another shot. He was by far the least drunk of the four, though still very drunk, and thought that he should probably catch up before things got really weird. 

The room became silent for a few minutes as PJ thought of what he was going to make Dan do. Phil closed his eyes and was slowly drifting off when PJ said loudly, “I've got it! Yes, it's perfect!”

“Well then say it!” Chris said, rolling his eyes.

“Okay, okay. Dan. I. Dare. You.” PJ started, then continued with a mischievous smile, “To kiss Phil!”

“Why?” Dan asked, frowning slightly. He couldn't understand why PJ had thought it would be such a terrible, terrifying dare.

PJ shrugged, “Because I know you'll chicken out.”

“No, I won't!” Dan insisted, seeming genuinely offended.

“What?” Phil asked, looking confused. 

“Phil, do you care if I kiss you?” Dan asked, an expression of utmost seriousness etched into his features.

Phil shook his head, “No, not really. I think I'll like it.”

“What?” Dan, Chris, and PJ all said, surprise evident in their voices.

“What?” Phil echoed, a look of utter innocence on his face.

“You think you'll like kissing Dan?” Chris asked.  
Phil nodded. The others shrugged their shoulders. 

“Anyone want another shot before Dan completes his quest?” Chris asked. All the boys nodded, each taking a shot glass and letting Chris fill it with tequila before swallowing the clear liquid.

“Ready, Phil?” Dan asked, leaning over the edge of the couch.

“Yup.” Phil said, popping the 'p'. 

Dan leaned further, cupping Phil's face gently. He closed the space between them slowly, pausing just before their lips touched, as both of them closed their eyes. Phil moved forward, closing the remaining space and kissing Dan softly. They could hear Chris and PJ wolf whistling in the background, but for now all that mattered to them was each other. That was, until Dan leaned slightly too far off the edge of the couch, and toppled to the floor, landing on Phil with a cry of surprise. 

The room erupted with laughter from the four boys, which then dimmed away and turned into snores. PJ fell asleep in his cocoon of blankets, while Chris just closed his eyes on the carpeted floor. Dan and Phil, meanwhile, fell asleep wrapped in each others arms, warm, and safe, and loved.


End file.
